


I promise to keep you warm

by childunderthemoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childunderthemoon/pseuds/childunderthemoon
Summary: Azula fell in love with the very woman who defeated her.





	I promise to keep you warm

A shiver went through her when the fire benders sharp nails scratched her skin. A low moan left her lips and she tried so hard to keep calm.

“Don’t hold back anything with me.” Azula nibbled her neck.

“Please.” Katara whimpered and the fire bender smirked.

“I love hearing you plead.” Azula licked Katara’s neck and planted soft kisses down towards her naked breast. 

Sharp nails dug into the water benders nipple. She arched her back letting out a whimper that turned into a moan when fiery lips met hers. The nails was gone and gentle soft fingers caressed down her stomach. 

Azula straddled Katara’s waist and grabbed her hands. Pushing them up to the wooden headboard and the waiting rope. 

“Do you trust me?” Azula looked deep into those blue eyes that made her entire being lit aflame. 

“You know I do. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” Katara smiled towards Azula, the fire bender blushed slightly but she knew better than addressing that. 

Without a word Azula tied Katara to the headboard. Gently she tugged on them to see that she wouldn’t be able to get away. Then she leaned in and claimed her prize. Slowly caressing the water benders face kissing her passionately. 

It hadn’t been easy admitting to her feelings. Why would she love the woman that broke her? Her feelings had brought her all the way to the icy south where she found the water bender alone. The Avatar was out on some kind of important spiritual journey on which Katara couldn’t come with. That obnoxious none-bender brother of hers had tried keeping Azula away. But in the end it was Katara who had come to her camp site. 

“Do you remember that night in the south?” Azula whispered and kissed Katara’s neck gently. 

“How could I ever forget!?” Katara exhaled 

Azula scooted down and caressed Katara’s dark skin. Pushing her legs up exposing her pussy. The water bender exhaled a moan that made Azula smile. She loved making the girl scream in pleasure. 

“How I kept you warm while we made love in the snow.” Azula leaned in and kissed Katara’s sex. A soft scent rose from her, the soft scent of arousal. It lit Azula on fire and she couldn’t keep her calm any longer. She spread Katara’s folds with her tongue and caressed her thighs looking up on the squirming girl. She loved seeing her thrash around unable to do anything more than surrender to her tongue. 

Azula’s tongue danced over her clit, it made Katara buck her hips into the fire benders face. Approving humming rose from her lover. A smile spread across the water benders lips as she felt how Azula used her fire bending to heat everything up. Her hands softly caressed her thighs and stomach while her tongue made her squirm and pull on her restraints. Katara arched her back and bucked her hips into Azula’s loving tongue exhaling a moan. 

“I am so close. Please Azula.” Katara bucked her hips again but this time Azula pushed her down and held a firm hand on her stomach while she kept licking. She held Katara down and intensified her licking. The water bender whimpered and moaned. 

She was so close, but Azula knew how to hold her on the edge. She wanted to see and hear Katara plead more before she rewarded her. With a firm hand she held her down. Moans rose from her, she pleaded. She wanted it so much. Azula wouldn’t grant it just yet. She loved the taste of Katara’s frustration. She tugged harder on her ropes and Azula rose with a smirk. 

“Struggle, please. It’s pointless, but adorable.” Azula said

Katara’s eyes told so many stories. Azula leaned her head against the struggling water benders thigh. 

“Ahhh come on Azula! Don’t leave me like this! Please! I will do whatever you want.” Katara whimpered.

Azula smirked and flicked Katara’s clit.

“Ohh dear little peasant. We both already know you do whatever I want. Even if I would leave you all frustrated and unfinished.” Azula smirked.   
Katara inhaled deep.

“Please… Please love!” Katara whimpered and felt two thin fingers enter her.

“Say it again.” Azula whispered softly. 

“What?” Katara looked down on Azula 

“Love.” Azula whispered and Katara felt her heart melt for the fire bender.

“Please my love. Please may I come:” Katara didn’t have to wait for her answer. Azula sucked her clit in between her lips and thrusted her fingers bending them inside to that point where she knew Katara would just explode.

Katara arched her back and cried out. Azula licked her softly while the orgasm rolled over her removing her fingers. Gently she moved up to Katara’s head and kissed her lips.

“I love you Azula.” Katara eyes sparkled with tears. Azula wiped them away.

“I know.” Azula leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I love you too Katara.” She said and untied the water bender. Her wrist was sore and red. She kissed them softly and put her arm around her waist. She closed her eyes resting her head against Katara. She had never felt love like the love Katara felt for her and she had never loved anyone as much as she loved Katara. 

“I would burn down the world for you.” Azula whispered as she caressed Katara.

“You already tried that. It didn’t end well.” Katara smiled when Azula chuckled. 

“I got to meet you.” Azula traced her finger over Katara’s stomach.

“You mean got beat by me.” Katara said cocky

“Watch it peasant.” Azula dug her nails into Katara’s side till she whimpered. 

“I am sorry!” Katara whimpered and Azula withdrew her nails caressing the marks.

“That’s more like it.” Azula smirked.


End file.
